Immigration
Immigration means people coming into ARE country and trying to live here. Stay in youre own country and go back up to where you came from originally which wasnt America. History It used to be that America was all people of English dissent, plus Black people and Indians. Than oily Italians and other Europeans began to come. They would go threw Ellis Island, enter the dock and come in LEGALLY. Then some girl in China named Mulan bought her ticket to America to come fight in are army or something and her kids built the railroads. At this time Irish people were coming a lot and were basically subject to a lot of abuse WAY worse then anything Black people have to go through, but you dont see them still complaining about it years later. Finally are country was full, but then these other people started coming and these are the main ones who need to scat. Man do you need to spell it out for you. Heres a clue they like tacos. Problems Look you dont have to be freakin Columbo to figure this out. Dangerous immigrants cause many problems and this is why we need to inforce the laws we have on the books that says NO immigrants. These guys are always trying to take are jobs and its easy because they work for no money. So before you know it some immigrant took your job and your out of luck. Just yesterday I noticed a new deli open in town and the guy who owns it is some immigrant who cant even speak American. That deli should have gone to a American. Also, terrrorism. The 9/11 hijackers were Iraqi immigrants and thats why we need to keep them out. This is a nation of Christians (an actual GOOD religion) and NOT Islam (a bad religion that is NOT a religion of peace. These people have no souls.). Bottom line is immigrants dont contribute jack, are taking are jobs, and any of them might kill us and this is why we need to build a freaking wall and keep these guys OUT. And it has nothing to do with color I dont care if your White Black or Beige. In Gods eyes where all the same color anyway so thats why I dont even see people in terms of color and dont even think of myself as White. But THEY do see themselves as there color, and they think that all White people like me are just a stereotype. As a White guy, that scares me. PC police The PC police have asserted jurisdiction over illegal immigration and they say that if we oppose it then where being "racist". Therefore when someone like Arizona tries to do something about it, Obama tries to stop them in the name of multiculturalism. This guy wants us to just ignore the law so that we can all be "equal". Soon it wont just be immigrants, he will try to make us accept gays as well which by extension will make us all be gay. Welcome to Obamas America where all the males bang cocks together (or whatever gays do) and somehow this is considered "freedom." Disgusting. Deport all immigrants and all gays. Get rid of anchor babies because anchor actually means there dragging the economy down.